conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenie Man City
Teenie Man City (abbr. TMC), is the largest city within the Federation of Teeniemen, located in the United States' state of Illinois. Teenie Man City contains over 312 million citizens of the Federation and covers an area of 54 square miles. Teenie Man City is led by current Mayor Teenieman Kevin. History Teenie Man City was established in late 1999 under the control of Nikki and its subjects. By 2000, Teenie Man City had been the site of the first teenieman revolts against the Nikki regime and the first site of rioting and civil war combat during the 2000-2001 Teenieman War of Independence. Federation rebels founded their first capital at Teenie Man City in late 2000 following the fall of Loyalist control of the city during the Battle of the Metropolis. Teenie Man City later played key parts in 2001 during the Nuclear Holocaust of Teeniemen where nearly two dozen nuclear weapons were fired from Teenie Man City's military facilities with three of those warheads striking their targets, destroying the cities of Nikki-held Mount Rodentia, Nikki Capital City and Metropolis. Government Teenie Man City is led by a Mayor-City Council form of government in which elected council members decide on city ordinances and the mayor enacts or vetoes such ordinances. The Mayor leads several departments including city planning and police forces. Infrastructure Teenie Man City, in scale with a human city of the same scale size, would cover an area the size of Texas with the average building height standing at 500 to 750 feet in height. Teenie Man City is a modern and futuristic designed mega-metropolis, featuring a large number of skyscrapers. The tallest skyscraper, the Teenieman International Center, stands at nearly 85 feet in height, in scale comparison with a human structure, would stand at well over 2,500 feet in height. Transportation Teenie Man City contains over 125 bridges, equal in scale size with human structures such as the Brooklyn Bridge and 40 underwater tunnels. The city also maintains a subway network, monorail system and a massive interstate highway and freeway system, allowing for the unrestricted traffic flow of nearly 32 million personal vehicles such as cars, 19 million Taxi service vehicles and 750,000 public transportation buses and trams. The city features seven major airports with an average of 75 million teenieman passengers in 2013, making it the busiest and most travelled to city in the Federation. The city has, in the past three years, worked to reduce common gridlock traffic by constructing streets in layers on top of already existing streets, allowing for significant reduction in traffic. Most downtown and frequented streets are triple layered with a fourth deck for pedestrians. Education Teenie Man City maintains an educational system of three dozen universities, all under the Federation University of Higher Education (FUHE), a government run education provider. A total of over 33 million teeniemen acquire education from said facilities either in school or online courses each year. Healthcare A system of a hospitals exist in the city under the Federation Department of Health, totalling 550 varying health centers with capacities in total of 15 to 20 million patients. Teenie Man City also maintains three top of the line surgical centers for human patients, and is the top rated human medical facility in the United States for varying surgical procedures. The Federation provides humans a variety of surgical procedures from emergency surgeries to cosmetic. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Settlements